


Home Ties

by Mooneye



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: A mix of sweet and serious, Alcohol, Androgynous Protagonist, Assassins, Betrayal, Emotionally conflicted, Imperial Dragonborn, Minor Character Deaths, Multi, Paranoia, Romance, Secretive Narrator, Slow Burn, Trauma, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooneye/pseuds/Mooneye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peregrine is a nonchalant member of the Thieves Guild, hiding from the overwhelming responsibilities of being Dragonborn, but becomes ensnared in the Dark Brotherhood and transfixed by its mad jester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

There’s always a moment. No matter what; there’s always a moment.

“Watch where you’re going!” the nobleman barked. His features were severe, a composition of harsh angles that was hardly softened by the blond slick that made up his hair. I didn’t like to believe that appearances could reveal your moral bearing, but I envisaged his as pointing down a very murky path.

“I do apologise,” I said, although perhaps too flatly as he answered with a sneer and snide utterance.

I raised a brow as I approached Vex, a proud imperial thief, who was leaning against the Blacksmith’s shop. Her eyes drifted downwards, reading my body, before reclaiming my gaze and scoffing.

“Very good, for perhaps a nord child,” she commented.

A smirk just touched my features as I pulled out the small leather purse I had plucked off of the unhospitable man. Opening it, I poured into my other hand the contents. Although small, a fine selection of jewellery came into view. The threat of being seen was negligible, the nobleman had darted down a nearby alleyway and few were up and out of the house so early in the morning. The only eyes that were a constant threat, always watching and scheming, were the Thieves Guild and they were no stranger.

“Oh?” Vex said.

I chuckled. “I overheard several days ago a nefarious scheme coming into fruition. I decided to delay their plans and perhaps reap some personal benefit in the process.”

“I doubted you too soon,” Vex stated.

“That you did, Vex. However, to show I have no hard feelings, I’ll buy you a drink,” I said.

“I’ll take you up on that offer, then.”  


* * *

 

The Bee and Barb was quaint, much like the rest of the Riften. Major works needed to be done throughout the city, particularly as the wood that formed the majority of the place was beginning to deteriorate inside and out. However, for all of its rot, Riften was home.

The inn was also almost empty, although several customers were eating breakfast in preparation for the long day ahead. Vex and I sat at a table in the corner, choosing to claim as much privacy as possible despite being in public.

“So, what was this plan you overheard?” Vex asked as I placed a full flagon of ale in front of her and took a deep drink from mine. Keerava, a surprisingly soft argonian, had not even paused before serving our drinks. Consuming alcohol before the sun had fully risen was not an anomaly in a place like this. As usual, she just asked if I was keeping well and gave some semblance of a smile.

“Ah, yes, I do believe it was something to do with Windhelm and the disposing of a rather influential woman as she has, from what they have said, become a liability.”

“Become a liability?” Vex queried. “Do you think they were working on a personal level or something larger?” I knew that if the matter had been personal, the light of intrigue would have dimmed from her eyes. She was only interested, and so I would only tell her, if there was something that could be related to the larger scheme of things.

“Oh, definitely something larger,” I immediately answered. “Viola Giordano has gotten herself into quite a mess. From what I overheard, her disappearance would be ridding them of a prying obstacle. They mentioned she was an imperial, so her removal would not be a loss,” I scoffed at the end. Skyrim was a wonderful place, brimming with dramatic scenery, cultural heritage and degenerate racists.

“Stormcloaks,” she growled. “If they win this war, we’d have to go so far underground we’d never see daylight again. You can hide an occupation, but you can’t hide your own skin so easily.”

I took another drink as I watched her think, her expression as hard as stone as she remained fixated on the table.

“The Guild is seldom invested in politics, but I fear what their intentions are. Your morning target may be more troll than man, but he is influential and with arms buried up to his shoulder in governmental happenings. He must have a foot in this rebellion because I can’t see any other viable explanation. If this Viola’s absence could provide even the smallest benefit to Ulfric Stormcloak, then we have a problem.” She paused, some semblance of a smile tugging at her features. “We also should not allow a fellow imperial to come to such a pathetic end.”

I snorted into my ale at her offhand remark.

“Could you drink that any faster,” she grumbled.

“Oh, definitely, but I’m trying not to get drunk so early off in the day,” I responded. She sighed at my apparent nonchalance.

“Look, I have very little interest in politics. Sure, I like it here and consider this home, but there’s always somewhere better if need be. The world is large.”

Vex was clearly growing exasperated with my attitude, but she repressed her annoyance and levelled her tone. “Sometimes, Peregrine, things are worth fighting for. Sometimes, your home and family need to be protected.”

“Ah, Vex, we’re close enough. I told you that you should call me Grin,” I said.

“Yes, you are close. You’re incredibly close to being stabbed if you don’t behave a little more seriously about this. Unlike you, _Dragonborn_ , we are not protected by a great legacy. Unlike you, we can’t just up and move and be received with open arms wherever we go.”

“You know that’s not true,” I muttered irritably.

“In comparison with the rest of our situations, it is very much so. I need to discuss this with the others, and then we need to plan a course of action,” Vex said as her eyes darted out the window, already seeing into what would come. “Be at the Ragged Flagon by midnight, and don’t you dare be late.”

“Very well,” I answered before taking a final swig of my drink and standing up. I nodded at Vex, who remained seated and sinking by the second into deeper thoughts, and walked out of the inn. Once Vex was preoccupied, trying to engage in light-hearted conversation was nigh on impossible.

 I could have kept what I knew a secret, but my indifference had limits and I knew when something was important. Even if I wasn’t interested in getting involved, at least I still had some semblance of morals. Then again, the whole situation would have come back to bite me rather hard if events started moving and they realised I had known enough to have prevented some of it.

 

* * *

 

“Where has that little brat gone!” a livid voice screeched. I turned sharply, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

“Where is he?! I know you know!” The voice continued. I frowned upon realising the horrid sound was coming from the local orphanage. They must have been furious because their voice had managed to travel through the walls and grime-ridden windows. Seconds later her fury was accompanied by children whining.

I approached the establishment and knocked hard on the entrance.

A few seconds later the door was heaved open, and I was met with the human equivalent of a Hagraven. Her hair was dishevelled and her coal eyes were smouldering.

“What do you need?” She asked without a hint of courteousness.  

“It appears you are having a problem,” I said.

“There’s no problem and it’s none of your business,” she snapped. She was about to close the door when my hand darted out and slammed on the wood so hard that it shuddered. The woman stepped back in fright, her emotions wavering between anger and fear.

“That is no way to treat a kind helper,” I said. She visibly paled, regarding my kindness more as a thinly veiled threat. I did not bother to reform her view. “I asked you, what is the problem? Your tantrum is disrupting the neighbourhood and making business hard for those who need a little peace and quiet.”

Admittedly, I was not on a thieving run, although I wouldn’t let an opportunity slip me by, but I had been hoping to catch some snippets of information here and there. The best heists always came from a few slipped words, and loud squawking was certain to startle any conversation. If people became acutely aware of their surroundings, then my job became a lot harder.

She looked at me for several seconds, trying to discern which side of the law I stood on. She caught sight of my dagger sheath and seemed to come to some decision.

“One of the children stole from me and then ran off,” she said. “The brat won’t get far, though. They always come back, even if it’s in a body bag,” she muttered the final words.

“Grin!” One of the children cried, having caught sight of me from the other room.

“Hello, Samuel,” I said as he approached. He stopped just out of Grelod the Kind’s reach, but smiled at me as though she were invisible.

 I was actually quite familiar with Grelod the Kind, having eyes and ears everywhere, and I was not fooled by her appearance in front of officials. She smiled at the hand that fed her, but treated the rest of world with just enough frostiness that it solidified her privacy and did not warrant intervention.

“Are you going to come and teach us again?” Samuel asked.

“What’s this about teaching?” Grelod asked with rising agitation.

Samuel was a brave and incredibly curious lad. I admired his tenacity. He was often the first to find me whenever I was in the city. He had grown fond of me, and I had to admit it was nice to be appreciated in such a simple way.

Initially, I had avoided the children because their naivety was almost a palpable pain, an ignorance of the world that I yearned for. However, one summer afternoon whilst sharpening my blade, Samuel found me and began asking questions. At first I had dismissed him, to the point of approaching threats and open hostility, but the boy did not cease to come and persisted. Eventually, he whittled me down until I conceded defeat and started to answer what questions I could. Quite often he wanted stories, and at other times he wanted practical knowledge. Shortly after, one eager face became two, and then three and four.

Having a close enough relationship to the Jarl that it would not be unfeasible or present me any significant problems in the future, I embellished the truth.

“Ah, I believed it would benefit the children to learn about the outside world and gain an education when they’re not doing chores. Children are an invaluable investment for the city. The honourable Jarl has allowed me the right to teach the children at your proud establishment after agreeing with my views. As I had authority from the Jarl, I seemed to have neglected informing you and for that I apologise. I hope there is no misunderstanding. I will also keep an eye out for the missing child. What is their name?” I stated. I decided to keep my speech brief to prevent any holes appearing in the fabric of my quickly concocted story.

Grelod the Kind seemed stunned by my performance. I took some satisfaction in seeing the thought of the Jarl watching her roll around in her head. Perhaps too much. The children may have never said a word, and I had no evidence for my suppositions, but some of their bruises appeared more than just childish rough-housing. Either way, with the thought of high authority watching her, I expected she would be more careful with their treatment.

I waited expectantly for her response.

“Aventus Aretino,” she finally said whilst reeling in her remaining anger. She attempted to smile, but it looked more like a grimace and I was unmoved by the shift in her behaviour. I was certain that she wanted to say more, perhaps pointless flattery, and so I intervened before she could have the chance.

“Yes, I will do what I can. Good day, milady,” I said and nodded before leaving.

I doubted that the Jarl would be displeased if words about my story trickled into her ear. Technically, I had received her favour and even legally owned property in Riften with my own appointed house-carl. Ah, Iona was a good woman, but she knew so little about the truth. Laila was a just ruler, and her favour of me could easily extend towards teaching children, so I could not foresee any real harm.

 

* * *

 

The Ragged Flagon was saturated with tension, and my arrival just added to the concoction. Faces were a mixture of confused, despairing, and angry.

“Well, look what the skeever dragged in,” Delvin Mallory, one of the senior members of the guild, greeted. I scoffed and sat down on the nearest seat, slightly apart from the steadily steaming mass of thieves.

“Is it true, Grin?” Niruin asked.

“You’re discussing the old woman? Yes, if what I heard is correct, it’s true,” I said. The crowd rumbled in response.

“Right, enough with the chit-chat, we need to get down to business,” Delvin intervened. Vex was sitting beside him, her face as hard as steel. “Grin, you sure you don’t know anything else about this woman?”

I sighed, flitting through my memories and trying to remember anything else. “Something to do with her knowing too much, and what would happen if information came to light. The impression I received was that, if she were to talk, a few significant players in the Stormcloak rebellion would be taken out of the picture for a fair while. It makes sense. A number of nobles are keeping quiet about their true allegiances, especially whilst power is still growing, and so I can only imagine how much treachery and subterfuge is going on.”

“Well, your little game this morning may very well delay their plans for at least a few days,” Delvin stated, rubbing his chin with his thumb.

“We need to stop their plans. If we can convince this Viola to talk and protect her, we can probably make some contribution to this blasted war and in the right direction,” Vex said.

“We’re just thieves. We take care of our own and don’t go looking into politics,” Vipir the Fleet spoke up.

“No, Vex is right about this. We can’t just let this one roll by,” Brynjolf finally said. He had been watching the debate, passing a few quiet comments, but keeping more to himself whilst he worked his thoughts through. “Vex, Grin and I will go to Windhelm and stop this before it can become a bigger problem. The three of us have the necessary skills and can get the job done.”

“I don’t want to sit this one out,” Rune shouted out.

“Nor I,” Niruin, the archer, said more quietly.

“We need to have enough members here to take care of business, especially as Mercer Frey is away,” Brynjolf argued. Truthfully, Brynjolf needed trusted accomplices with the right skills for such an expedition. There were few who filled those criteria, but he was too diplomatic to state it bluntly.

Realising what was being said, I spluttered out, “Excuse me?”

“Is there a problem?” Brynjolf, amusement clear in his eyes, asked.

“Well, yes. If you hadn’t noticed, I never volunteered for an adventure across Skyrim. I’ve done enough travelling for a while,” I said. My last trip to Whiterun had been particularly dramatic, including a nasty dragon and a rather awkward drunken experience with a man by the name of Sam Guevenne. I say man . . .  That is definitely one temple I will not be welcome in again. 

Vex fixed me with a fiery glare. I recalled her speech from the inn, and could feel it ringing in my ears. It was warning me that if I forsook them here, then they would have every right to abandon me later.

“Fine,” I said, before anyone else could intervene or chastise me.

“There’s a good sport,” Brynjolf merrily cheered, but the note of worry was not absent from his tone. “We leave just before dawn.” 


	2. Chapter Two

Windhelm was the equivalent of a partially frozen stew after a long working day. The city was cold, devoid of colour and vibrancy. The slate grey merged almost seamlessly with the snow bloated clouds above. Instead of rotting, like Riften, it was crumbling and falling back into dust and rock. At least home would make a better fertiliser.

The journey had been long and strenuous. The concern of coming across an aggressive beast or roaming group of bandits was always present. There was almost nothing we couldn’t face, but the prospect of losing the horses was unappealing.

One of our first sights upon entering the city was Candlehearth Hall, the inn where we would take up residence for the foreseeable future.

“We should get a room first and then scout around for more information,” Vex said as she rearranged her dagger sheath so that it was less conspicuous. Sometimes it was wiser to show you were armed, but within the larger cities and their stronger guard presence, appearing harmless was the best solution.  

“Aye, I agree there,” Brynjolf said.

 

The inn was not much more comforting, but at least it was warm. Vex had been impatient, and almost as soon as the room was arranged she was out of the door and on the hunt for something that would catch her attention.

“I’m going to take a look around the docks. It might be useful if we need to escape quickly. I don’t like the idea of the front door being our only exit,” Brynjolf said.

“I’ll also see what information I can find,” I commented.

“I’d suggest avoiding the Palace of the Kings. We don’t want any accidental attention,” he warned.

“Oh, do not worry. I have other plans,” I finished with a reassuring smile.

 

* * *

 

 

I retract my earlier statement, Candlehearth Hall is remarkably pleasant. Once you pass the dreariness and gloom, the company, although somewhat more prejudiced in their opinions, was pleasant and the mead was truly spectacular.    

I continued to uphold my duties towards the Guild and was tirelessly working to abstract whatever useful information I could procure. Elda, the owner of the establishment, was definitely aware of the more covert happenings within the city and I had resolved myself to discovering what they were. As long as I kept the topic away from the Dunmer she was fairly amiable. She was even friendlier with an ever increasing amount of mead.

“Ah, you wound me, milady. I’ll happily pay for another round of drinks, one for you and one for me. I just hate drinking alone and you’re such wonderful company,” I pleaded.

“You’re such a sweet-talker,” she laughed. Since I was helping her business and providing her with an amusing evening, she was not too reluctant to concede defeat and pour the pair of us another drink.

“Thank you,” I then grinned.

 

 At the fourth drink her tongue became much looser, although that also came with a torrent of insults towards the Dunmer. I suppose it wasn’t the time to become too finicky about company. I wasn’t in the best state either. However, I was still good at playing the game whether inebriated or sober.

“You know, this used to be a great city. Things have really gone downhill in the past few years,” she then sighed as she took another sip from her drink.

“What sort of things?” I asked.

“You hear many things in my profession. Even the past few weeks have been a constant stream of morbid news. I can’t say anything or do anything for the sake of my inn and family, but I wish I could help. No one is safe during these times, not even children or old women,” she continued.

Despite the haze, I was shaken out of my thoughts once realisation and opportunity struck me.

“What do you mean by children and old women?” I questioned, trying to keep my tone as companionable as possible.

“I’m a good judge of character and you look reliable,” she said, leaning closer towards me and over the counter. Luckily, most of her patrons were spread around the room and preoccupied by their own conversations. Being a typical working day, the inn was not packed, which was also why she had time for me. “Can you keep a secret?” she continued.

“Of course,” I told her, frowning with concern.

“There’s been a rumour that a young boy has been trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood,” she said.

“Why would he want to do that?” I feigned a gasp.

“No idea, but he is trying to call them up at the old Aretino residence. No one dares go near that place now; they’re too afraid. The rumours are spreading quickly and so it’s only a matter of time. Not the only assassin news I’ve heard lately either,” she then went on.

“What other news?” I asked.

“You must also keep this a secret,” she warned and I nodded briefly. “A few nights ago, some men were talking near the bar and I overheard them. They wanted to dispose of the old woman, Viola. She’s a nosy one, but has a good heart. I can’t imagine what they have against her. I’d go straight to the guards if it weren’t for the fact that you don’t know who to trust anymore.  One minute I think I am doing a good deed, the next there is a knife in my back as well as hers.”

Before she could continue rambling, I decided to direct her flow of thoughts down a more useful course.

“How do you know they weren’t joking?” I questioned, fairly sure I knew what her answer would be.

“I could hear both of them making plans, detailed plans that are beyond drunken men whining about their problems,” she said with conviction.

“What sort of plans?” I challenged, mentally grinning at my success.

“They discussed how they would acquire the funds to hire a professional. They didn’t want to be connected to the crime. They also talked about using the docks to deliver payment once the deed was done. They said something about wanting to be somewhere private and where both parties could slip away easily without being spotted.” Elda seemed proud of her speech, winning over my opinion that she, indeed, witnessed phenomenal events that were not just fabulous stories.

“Think they’ll use the Dark Brotherhood?”

“By the Nine, no. Some believe they’re only an old legend. Either way, that’s dangerous dealings and only desperate fools would choose to seek them out,” she said.

“We need another round of ale, my good woman!” a nord with ruddy cheeks called to Elda. She seemed momentarily disorientated before laughing and pouring the men their drinks.

I sat for a while longer, drinking a little more and keeping the tone pleasant whenever Elda spared a few minutes to speak with me. I continued the charade so as not to arouse suspicion. I was also hoping that the copious amount of alcohol would encourage her to forget the whole conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

“How long have you been here?” the flat voice asked me.

I blinked and turned to face a vexed Vex. She crossed her arms and I could tell she was gritting her teeth by the strain in her jaw. Bryjolf sighed and seemed more exasperated than annoyed.

“Not long,” I said.

“How long is not long?” She growled.

“Define long,” I stated. She looked close to throttling me.

“I suggest we get back to our room. There are important things to discuss,” Brynjolf added before anything could escalate.

Vex immediately turned and strode back to our room without looking back once. I turned to Brynjolf who just shook his head and looked at me with some mild sympathy.

“Need any help there?” he offered.

I slid off my chair, instantly the world began to spin and my stomach sunk into a pit I didn’t know existed. Seeing that I was about to curl up on the floor, Brynjolf grabbed my arm and waist, holding me up like a large doll.

“Come on,” he said with a small laugh. I groaned as we walked back to the room.

 

As soon as I saw a bed, I pushed myself from Brynjolf and toppled onto it. My limbs were splayed out and one leg was still on the floor, but I didn’t care. The world returned to mild rocking and although I was still sea sick, it was better than before.

“You should have brought someone else, Brynjolf,” Vex said. I did not know whether she intended for me to hear that or if she thought I had passed out.

“Grin is a strange one, but we’ve never been let down before. You could be blowing your horn too early,” Brynjolf told her. His tone had a whimsical quality about it, as though he was privy to a great secret and was aching for everyone to find out what it was.

“Peregrine is completely drunk. The most that has been done is probably a broken record somewhere,” she complained. I knew she didn’t hate me, but she could find aspects of my character very annoying. We were opposites. I was an easily amused and arrogant puppeteer, and she was no fun at all. Of course, that’s not the complete truth. She knew how to enjoy things in moderation and only at the most appropriate times.

“So how did you do on your expedition?” Brynjolf challenged. I could not see his expression as my face was buried in the sheets, but I could picture a raised eyebrow or perhaps his signature knowing smirk.

“Not much. I managed to get a more thorough layout of the city. I wasn’t able to get any information. Everyone is paranoid, so they weren't exactly going to tell a random imperial all of their secrets,” she said. “What about you?”

“I’m afraid my story is much the same. Our Fence informed me that she also doesn't know much,” he answered.

“Well, that’s no surprise. She’s altmer,” Vex remarked with a sigh.

“Grin, did you find anything?” Brynjolf asked. Before I could answer, I felt a foot connect with my hip as Vex kicked my side to wake me up, despite already being awake and just very still.

“What did I do to you?” I cried as I rubbed my side. “As a matter of fact, I did find out a few useful things. You know, you treat me like I’m stupid, Vex. I do know what I’m doing,” I chastised, but it probably sounded more like an irritated mumble.

I turned over and propped myself up with my elbow.

“Elda, the owner of this inn, informed me of some very interesting things. In between racist comments, she talked about the men we’re after. Apparently, they’ve agreed to complete their transaction, once the deed is done, at the docks. Since I’ve obviously delayed plans with my stunt in Riften, I thought it was redundant and too suspicious to ask her about time and date,” I stated.

Brynjolf turned to look at Vex, who had narrowed her eyes. “I told you, Vex, Grin always comes through,” he then laughed.

“That means we need to set up a watch at the docks and keep a constant eye on Viola,” Vex said, keeping strictly to business.

 

* * *

 

 

 I awoke feeling refreshed, which was a welcomed relief. Before giving further cause for argument, I pushed myself out of the bed and went to wash my face. Being kicked out of bed by an irritable Vex was not how I wanted to start the day.

 I was still wearing the same clothes as the night before, so I deemed it favourable to change. Unfortunately, strapping on enough protective material under my garments was no easy task. I grumbled under my breath as I forced straps into place and tightened buckles. I needed to find a spell to assist me soon or I foresaw an early retirement in my future. If anyone asked why I was leaving the game so soon, I’d tell them the truth. The stress got to me.

Luckily, in my haste, I was downstairs early enough to spot Vex and Brynjolf sitting at a table in the corner.

“How are you feeling there,” Brynjolf asked as I sat at the table, his eyes bright and vibrant. He was one of a select few whom I could remain focused on whilst talking. His eyes summoned memories of cool streams and colossal forests, as melodramatic as that sounds. Somehow, it was comforting.

“I feel well-rested,” I said with a grin. Vex gave a small snort. Her eyes, a mercurial grey, also evoked images of water. They were the sea of Ghosts, unyielding and liable to give frostbite.

“Now that you’re here, we need to plan the next course of action,” she said. I wondered if she had been hoping to be the one to give me a wakeup call. I thanked my internal body clock. Vex looked in dire need of some stress relief.

“I got talking with some of the lads on the dock yesterday. It’d be easy for me to find a reason to hang around for the next few days and keep watch,” Brynjolf contributed.

“But what do we do when we know who it is?” Vex asked. “We’re not exactly assassins.”

“Yes, that is true,” Brynjolf said. “However, it would not be the first time we had to eradicate a problem from the scene. I don’t like it, but I know what I’m doing. I’ll be stealthy and I’ll be quick.”

“I’ll try and find the assassin before they can get too close. Grin, you need to watch Viola. Do not let her out of your sight,” Vex informed me.

“I don’t even know what she looks like,” I argued.

“I found out who she is and where she lives yesterday. I’ll take you to her before I start my search,” she said.

I nodded briefly and grabbed some of the bread that was between them. I foresaw it being a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s her,” Vex murmured as we passed an elderly woman. She must have been quite beautiful in her youth. She attempted to conceal her age with painted eyes and lips, but time was really beginning to take its toll. I dreaded old age. I shuddered at the thought of a body that could no longer keep up with my mind.

“Are you sure?” I whispered.

“I’m certain,” she affirmed before squeezing my shoulder briefly and then disappearing into the market crowd.

Keeping Viola in my peripheral view, I perused the market and purchased a few delectable goods. When she left, I followed her at a distance and kept as discreet as possible. To be spotted once or twice is a coincidence, but to be seen several times in multiple locations would raise suspicion.

My task was made more complicated by her evident paranoia. She seemed to be on her own quest of sorts. Despite her age, she was an active woman. I had expected a long stint outside of her house whilst she attended domestic duties, but I had been sorely mistaken. If anything, she certainly kept me on my toes and my senses active.

The longer I waited, the greater my internal coil twisted with anticipation and worry. Part of me hoped to see Vex appear from behind a corner, telling me the deed was done and we could go home. I then imagined seeing Brynjolf strolling down the road and walking back with me to the inn for a peaceful evening. Of course, the most likely situation was that we would have to escape from the city as quickly and quietly as possible, but my musings did not have to make complete sense.

I was even more surprised when Viola continued to stay in the streets long past sunset. She had spent several hours in a nearby residence, but she seemed too restless to stay still for long.

 

The wavering light from the torches cast deceptive shadows along the cobblestone streets, keeping my presence hidden. I felt my nerves dance when she turned into the city graveyard, an awkward spot of land that had been surrounded and partially consumed by the rest of the city. It seemed rather poetic that she was going into the grave in two senses: the literal graveyard and, if we failed, her own grave.

I crouched behind a crumbling slab of stone and waited. I watched as another figure emerged from the shadows, stalking the same target like some warped mirror. Feeling the climax approaching, I pulled out the hood that I had hidden underneath my clothing. It wasn’t what I usually wore, but it was small enough to be concealed and succeeded in covering my face.

The whole event happened quickly. Expecting the awaited assassin to choose a method that required complete stealth and almost perfect planning, I was startled into action when he suddenly lunged at her. Viola didn’t even have time to scream as his hand reached out and covered her mouth.

Acting on impulse, I jumped over the tombstone and moved towards the pair. The assailant was too preoccupied with trying to keep her still long enough to complete the job that he had not noticed me. Her fighting spirit gave me the few seconds I needed. I grabbed my dagger and flung it at the assassin. I cursed myself almost as soon as the blade had left my fingers, fearing what the outcome would be.

My dagger could not have flown more perfectly, gliding into the man’s neck and causing him to collapse on the floor moments later. He didn’t even cry out. With my heart hammering in my ribcage, I ran and skidded towards the body. Viola managed a breathless gasp, but she was in too much shock to do much else.

I pulled my dagger from the man’s body, my mind spinning so fast that I failed to wince as his flesh caressed the blade as it slid out. The sound of the blood’s constant spattering against the rough stone would later haunt my dreams.

Having removed the evidence, I sprinted away from the woman and corpse and sought refuge. It wouldn’t be long till she screamed for the guards.

I had barely reached the end of the second street when I could hear guards yelling and moving in to investigate the crime scene. I had to find somewhere to hide, then change and disappear from sight for several hours. In the morning, I would merge with the rest of the common crowd and escape from Windhelm. If I couldn’t find Vex or Brynjolf before noon, I would leave a message with the Fence and go alone. I could not risk being noticed.

I had killed my share of ravenous beasts, vengeful draugr, and even several bandits. However, unlike the bandits, whom I had simply blasted fire at and ignored the consequences, I had never initiated an attack and set out to kill someone. The vision of my own weapon sinking in from a deliberate throw instead of a panicked blast of magic was unsettling. In some ways, I had performed nothing truly new, yet, everything seemed so different.

Trying to keep my composure, I sought a place to hide. What then caught my eye was an old and clearly disused abode, but one that would have been fairly impressive in its prime.

I could not keep running, and every second in the open I risked being spotted. I was splattered with blood and still holding the weapon that had done the deed, so there would be no easy way of escaping. I could not throw away my dagger for fear of it being found and traced back to me. Spells were useful for many things. I also could not risk having a warrant out for my arrest. I would be too much of a liability for the Guild.

I gritted my teeth as I ran to the main door and quickly pulled out my lock picks. No one was around and with a few twists I was able to get it unlocked.

I opened the door only a fraction and slid in, closing it before my next breath and crouched down to remove the prickling sensation of feeling exposed.

A strange sound caught my ears. I hadn’t noticed it immediately because of the thrumming in my chest. As I strained to identify the noise, I could discern it was coming from above me and I was fairly certain it was some form of chanting.

Wiping the blade on my leg, the dark material barely showing the stain, I crept quietly up the stairs. I do not know what tempted me to approach, as it would probably have been wiser to remain downstairs and on guard until I could leave, but curiosity was stronger. The voice was so childlike, reminding me of the rumours circulating the city, and so I felt compelled to investigate.

I was also arrogant enough to find solace in my skills as a thief. I believed I would be able to evade any significant danger.

The chanting became more emotive as I approached, and despite creeping forward until I was directly behind the child, he was completely unaware of my presence. The boy sporadically paused to lament, calling to someone referred to as the Night Mother. He begged her to assist him and could not understand why he was not receiving a response.

“Aventus Aretino?” I asked the child to be certain.

The look of delight on his features was startling and I unconsciously took a step back.

“You’ve come at last, I knew you would!” He cried.

“Are you alright?” I queried.

“It worked! I knew you’d come, I knew it! I did the Black Sacrament, over and over. With the body, and the . . . the things. And then you came! An assassin from the Dark Brotherhood!”

I was still wearing my hood and so I wasn't surprised to find that he did not recognise me. It probably helped that I was not overly familiar with the boy, having only a vague recollection of meeting him briefly. However, I was shocked that he labelled me an assassin from a very dark order.

“Boy, listen,” I began.

“I knew if I prayed you’d come. Now you’ll accept my contract,” he started to ramble on. “When my mother died they sent me to that terrible orphanage in Riften. The headmistress is an evil and horrible woman. They call her Grelod the Kind. But she’s not kind. She’s terrible. To all of us. So I ran away and came home. And performed the Black Sacrament. Now you’re here! And you can kill Grelod the Kind!”

“Wait a minute. Are you sure you want her to die?” I asked, motioning with my hands to slow him down.

“Yes!” he practically shouted. I frowned at him and gestured again to keep his tone down. “If you had gone through the same things we do, then you would want the same thing.”

“You cannot remain here. Skyrim is not a safe place for a lone child, in the cities or out of them. If I can get out of Windhelm safely, because I cannot risk being seen, I will take you back,” I said.

“No,” he whined as he moved a step away from me. “I don’t want to go back when she’s there! She won’t let me off for running away. If she finds out I’ve been trying to call you . . .”

“Calm down. Listen to me. I’ll do what I can for you if you do what you can for me,” I argued. There was always use for an extra pair of eyes. 

“I can get you out of the city without being seen,” he ventured the thought.

“Oh, and how so?” I questioned, hoping he’d be gullible enough to just tell me what I needed to know.

“The same way I got in,” he uselessly answered. I withheld a long and tired sigh.

I did not want to start a string of murders, but I was travelling down a dark road and gaining momentum. The sound of guards running outside nearby spurred on my desperation. I had to escape Windhelm, not only for me but for the sake of the Guild. I also couldn’t leave the child behind. He may have had a warped sense of morals, but he was still too young to be on his own.

I was stuck with what to do about Grelod the Kind. She was a nasty creature, and it disturbed me that she would be so cruel that a child was willing to risk their life and strike a dangerous bargain to be rid of her. However, I did not know whether I would be capable of destroying her.

Another series of shouts from outside left me agreeing to the boy’s demands even before fully contemplating what I wanted to do. I needed to get out of the city first and foremost, and then I would be able to think.

 

Aventus moved quickly, slipping out of the house and down alleyways till he led me to his escape route. It made sense that he would have such an entrance. He would hardly have been able to walk in through the front gates, especially alone and with the threat of being recognised due to his family's prominent reputation. 

It was a tight squeeze, excruciatingly so, but I was able to get through the hole in the crumbling rocks. Almost as soon as we were through, I pulled Aventus to my side and guided him into the trees. I did not go far, as it was still night and the forest would be teeming with dangerous nocturnal life, but I felt more comfortable with the wilderness behind me and the guards fairly far off.

“If you want me to complete the contract, you need to do two things for me and I won’t accept any compromise,” I said, making potentially false promises.

“Like what?” He asked hesitantly.

“There’s no need to look like I am about to ask for your soul. I just need you, once morning has come, to run back into the city and find a friend of mine. I will write a note that you will pass to her. Then, for my second demand, you will come back with me to Riften.”

“And you’ll fulfil your end of the contract?” his voice was wary.

I nodded once.

“Fine,” he said. “What do we do now, though?”

“We wait for dawn.”

 

The boy ended up falling asleep after an hour or so. He must have exhausted himself from repeating the Sacrament so many times over. He even looked malnourished, but that may have just been the remnants of Grelod’s wonderful treatment.

Once the night went and lightened into a steel blue, I pulled out a small bit of parchment. Sadly, I did not stock a quill and pot of ink, and so I pricked the end of my finger with my blade and used my blood instead. It was a slow and ridiculous process, but it got the job done. I had to get a message to the Guild’s Fence so that she could inform Brynjolf and Vex on what had transpired. If on the chance they tried searching for me, lurking around dark corners may draw wary gazes and sweep them up into the whole ordeal.

I nudged Aventus awake, and passed him the folded note.

“Do you know of an Altmer called Niranye? You can find her at the marketplace. As soon as you’ve passed her this note, which no one else should read under any circumstances, come straight back here,” I delegated.

“I know of her,” he said, to which I nodded and then motioned for him to go. As though in a race, he sprinted back through the trees and left me to my thoughts. At least if he didn’t return it would get me out of one promise. I did not like the idea of leaving the child to fate, but I couldn't risk going out and searching for him. 

The cheerful tune of the birds, their whistling catching on the mild summer breeze, greatly contrasted my mood. I wasn’t too concerned about losing the note to the wrong pair of eyes. Everything was in code, but it didn’t hurt to be careful.

I doubted the boy would bring me any trouble, but just to be certain I climbed up a nearby tree and remained seated on a branch surrounded by dense foliage. It would not have been the first time such an escape strategy had worked. As I waited patiently for his return, I contemplated what I would do about Grelod, the assassin’s death from several hours ago swept to the back of my mind. The sudden thought that I was hardly bothered by the man’s death, despite being so recent, was disconcerting. I expected a more persistent and overwhelming sense of guilt. I would have preferred that he didn’t have to die, but I was not struck with torturous regret. He was there, and now he is not.

Perhaps, Grelod the Kind would be much the same. I would be saving several people in the process, stopping an entire cycle of abuse. However, I could not decide whether it would be sensible to listen to such a request from a minor. From a boy who is probably more emotional than logical with his choice.  

 

My thoughts drifted from contemplating murder to the wilds of Skyrim. I mused about places I still had yet to see, and places I wanted to see again. My focus constantly wavered, and so I was still without a resolve when Aventus came bounding back over the ridge. He was a short distance away, trying to find me.

“Assassin,” he called in his loudest whisper.

I glanced back over the way he had come, trying to determine if anyone had followed, but all appeared clear. Sliding out of my perch, I walked along the thickest branch and moved through the trees until I could drop down beside him.

“Wow, that’s so cool!” he cried, having only noticed me when I landed with a light thud. “How did you do that?”

I looked at him for a measure of time, not sure whether to humour him. “Come on, we need to get moving. We can’t afford to be exposed once night has fallen.”

Moving alone was bad enough, but walking around with a vulnerable child was bait.

 

Before arriving at Windhelm, Vex, Brynjolf and I had left the horses at a nearby farm. The famer was an old acquaintance and it prevented us having to rely on the city’s stables. It took longer than I expected, particularly as we had to avoid going too close to the city walls, but we made it by late morning.

“Hello, Bolfrida,” I called to the friendly nord farmer, wanting her to recognise me despite my disguise. I did not want to frighten the kind and optimistic woman. Living alone was a challenge in itself.

“How’s it going, kid?” the farmer greeted as she saw me approaching. “And, even smaller kid?” she asked with some uncertainty. “You’re not stealing children now, are you?” she asked warily and with something akin to motherly disapproval.

“Why would I ever do that? I’m just returning the boy home,” I informed her.

She looked sceptical for a moment, but seemed content with my response and her shoulders relaxed. It was comforting to know there was some trust to be found. I turned my head towards the stables and saw my horse casually grazing on some hay. He was quite content living the country lifestyle. Unfortunately, destiny had another calling for my horse.

“Would you like to come in for lunch? I’ve just finished baking and I’m sure it will be one of the best apple pies I’ve made yet,” she said.  

I could go for several days without food if I had to, but I could not speak for the boy. I was anxious to leave as soon as possible, but I also did not want the boy to collapse from hunger on the way. I knew very little about children. It was at least a two day journey back, and I did not know when his last proper meal was. For someone who wasn’t keen on children, my life seemed to be dictated by them fairly often.

“That would be very much appreciated, thank you. We can’t stay for long, but I don’t think I could miss such a tempting offer,” I answered.

“Well, come in and clean up. I’ll prepare the food,” she said as she dusted her hands on her apron and went inside the house.

 

Aventus devoured the pie almost within seconds of it touching his plate. I was surprised, and slightly disheartened, that he could surpass me in speed.

“Someone is hungry,” the farmer laughed and placed another slice on his plate.

After finishing the meal, and thanking Bolfrida profusely for her hospitality, I went to prepare my horse for travel. He was just a standard dappled grey, perfectly inconspicuous, but he was well-trained and had served me on many occasions. The sod, knowing a long journey was nigh, turned being difficult into an art form.

“Bernard, you’re a little shit sometimes. Did you know that?” I grumbled.

In the end, I resorted to low tactics.

I looked over my shoulder and checked to see if there was anyone around. Seeing no one, and having left the boy inside with the cheerful nord, I inhaled deeply.

“Tiid-Klo-Ul,” I shouted. The very air resonated, my organs trembling in a soothing rumble that felt almost natural. The world suddenly seemed to slow, almost to a complete halt, and I took the opportunity to harness my horse whilst he could not respond.

After I was finished, expecting the creature to be quite surprised at finding itself completely ready to go, I left the beast to regain its bearings. Time restored itself to its natural flow almost as soon as I had entered the kitchen.

“Oh!” Bolfrida gasped when she saw me standing in the doorway. “I didn’t see you.”

“We ought to be going,” I told her. She nodded and gave the boy a small parcel.

“Thank you,” Aventus said.

“It’s no trouble at all,” she then turned to me. “I gave the boy some food in case he got hungry on the road,” she informed me, responding to my unspoken question as I eyed the parcel warily. I would have to return the favour at some point.

“Thank you,” I said. She shook her head, indicating there was no need, and saw us to the door.

“Safe travels,” she wished us. I nodded once before walking towards the horse.

 

“Can you climb up yourself?” I asked him as my horse stood beside us. The poor beast was peeved. However, being at least dutiful, he didn’t throw too much of a tantrum. I could tell he was giving me his equivalent of a glare. I almost wanted him to know I was quite smug about my success. I will not be beaten by an animal.

“Yes,” Aventus said. I stepped back and allowed him to climb into the saddle. To my great amusement, the boy was all hot air. He just didn’t want to seem helpless. After watching him practically pelt himself at my horse’s side, slipping off or falling down with each attempt, I sighed and walked up beside him.

“Put your foot here,” I said. He refused to look at me, perhaps embarrassed, and complied. “Right, now put your arm here and here. Good, now you’re going to pull yourself up.”

The boy began to try and climb up, but seeing him struggle I gave him the slight nudge he needed to get into position. A child of the city would have little reason to learn horse riding so young, so I chose not to tease him for it. It had been pretty funny, though. As soon as he was seated I quickly leapt up and sat behind him. I had decided that, having him at my front, there was less risk of him falling or being pulled off.

With a gentle nudge of my foot, the horse began to move. Aventus remained strangely silent.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” I told him. “I was hopeless with horses for a very long time. Even when I was able to use a bow and arrow I still needed help getting into the saddle. Everything gets easier with practice.”

“Is killing the same?” he finally asked. I paused, not only trying to find an answer for him, but also one for myself.

“Yes, I suppose in some ways it is,” I settled for.

 

It was late in the afternoon when I heard the first sounds of trouble. Slowing Bernard, who was already growing tense, I turned him so that his back was facing the mountain slope.

“What is it?” Aventus asked nervously. I shushed him with a quick motion of my hand. As I usually had a sword or bow I was feeling more vulnerable than usual.

The growling grew louder as the pack of wolves bolted through the trees before us. Muttering quietly under my breath, the ground blackened like a burn as I left a hidden trap. I trusted Bernard not to panic. He knew what I was like. Although his hind legs were a useful weapon, I still chose not to have our backs exposed. I wanted to remove the threat without having to rely on Bernard and simply hoping he remained uninjured. It was easier to strike what was in front of me than trying to twist around.

The wolves came out, large and ravenous. Usually, they would go for smaller prey and use more tact, so they must have been quite desperate.

The first wolf was immediately dispatched by the rune I had left moments before, but the others seemed to take the loss as collateral damage. The next wolf was met with another blast of fiery heat, but this one issued from my hands. The final wolf simply managed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I dissipated the fire and focused on another spell, shifting the flames into an ice spike that soared into the beast’s neck and killed it before it could hit the floor. I tried not to rely on magic, even pretending it didn’t exist, but with only a small dagger on me there were times I was thankful I had been so dedicated to the magical arts.

“That . . . was amazing!” Aventus cried out in awe. “Those wolves just came and you just – one after the other.”

I stroked the side of Bernard’s neck, trying to soothe his hard and fast breathing. As soon as he had calmed down I nudged him again to get him moving in the right direction. I had to keep moving.

 

* * *

 

 

The road was barely visible by the time we arrived at Shor’s Stone, a small mining village that sat between Windhelm and Riften. As we would be leaving before dawn, I chose to remain as inconspicuous as possible. The evening was cool, but it did not warrant the need for a fire. We would rest on the outskirts of the village, close enough that we would be safe from most prowling wild beasts, but not so near that we would be seen and questioned.

I tied Bernard to a nearby tree and pulled out the thin blanket I had packed. I was thankful that I had left my camping supplies with Bernard before entering Windhelm. The boy was able to slide off the saddle unassisted, but groaned as his body ached from the many hours stuck riding. I had forgotten that it would have been difficult and unfamiliar to him, but there was little else I could have done.

“Here,” I said as I passed him the blanket. “Just lie down and try to get some sleep. We still have quite a bit of travelling tomorrow.”

“What about you?” He asked.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry, you’ll be safe. Just go to sleep,” I attempted to reassure him. He regarded me for a moment, and then the floor, but ended up sighing and settling down for the night. He wrapped himself in the blanket and shifted a few times before finding a decent position. I had chosen a place where the grass was fairly soft, to Bernard’s delight, so that Aventus would hopefully be a little more comfortable. As soon as his breathing slowed I pulled off my hood. I took a deep breath of cool air, enjoying the sensation of wind stroking my face.

I ran a hand through my hair, letting the golden brown strands slide through my fingers. With some freedom regained after the stricter confines of the hood, my hair chose to fall back around my face. Although uneven, with the longest sections just touching my shoulders, I was fond of the style. Nature had given me the lifelong amusement of an androgynous face, and so my hair was crafted to perfect this image. I probably leaned more towards the masculine, but my features were peculiar enough to get people to pause and wonder. I had once been called pretty, at points even ethereal, but the scars that ran down my cheek and the gashes that tore up my back had stopped those remarks. Now, I just appeared strange, but I was fine with that. I still found certain advantages.

 

When the world began to regain clarity and colour, I nudged my temporary ward. He groaned and curled further into the blanket. Another harder nudge caused him to sit upright, his eyes wide and chest heaving in sudden panic.

“Calm down. It’s only me,” I said. I had replaced my hood, deciding to keep my anonymity. I could not risk him passing on rumours that I was an assassin to the other children. Even childish musings could lead to dangerous consequences.

“Oh, it’s only you,” he paused for a moment before continuing. “Wait, I don’t even know your name.”

Damn, I hadn’t thought about that. I had to come up with a suitable name, and fast. It had to obviously be a working title, because no assassin would use their real name, but my mind was utterly blank.

“Vox,” I blurted out.

“What does that mean?” He questioned.

“Voice,” I answered simply.

“Why did you get that name?” Ah, childish curiosity. I can see why people want to be parents. They’re so precious with their irritating little habits.

“I’m completely tone death and have a horrible habit of singing when I’m bathing,” I said.

“Really?” he asked with wide eyes.

“No.”

“Then why do you have that name. Tell the truth,” he whined.

I had thought of it due to my ‘gift’, but I couldn’t exactly inform him that I was the legendary Dragonborn. For one thing, I expected that the news would be quite disappointing. I wasn’t the heroic ideal. For another, as I was currently the only holder of such a title, it would remove my anonymity. Although, very few individuals knew what I was, and that was mainly because they had encountered my talents first-hand. Like magic, I preferred not to rely on such abilities. It was better if people remained oblivious and did not place unrealistic expectations on me.

“Such names are private and hold special associations. Therefore, I cannot tell you because it is more than just a simple meaning. Your birth name is a gift from your parents, telling you what you are. Your given name, from those who are close to you and who understand you, is a gift given that acknowledges who you are,” I told him. His mouth was open, forming an almost perfect circle, as he contemplated what I had told him.

“Wow. I want to be given a great name,” he said. I could practically see his mind spinning with possibilities and idyllic fantasies.

“Then, make the right choices in life. Find what you believe is heroic and act on it. Be who you want to be rather than just thinking about who you would like to be,” I said.

“And I already am,” Aventus said with utter conviction. “I may not be strong enough now, so I have you, but I’m doing this for everyone. I’m going to help save everyone from that horrid headmistress.” I chose not to answer, leaving him to his thoughts, and started preparing the horse.  

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was in the middle of the afternoon when we arrived at Riften’s gates, leaving Bernard at the city's stables. I internally rejoiced at seeing my vision of home once more. Aventus, on the other hand, visibly shuddered and his face pulled into a sneer.

“You’re looking pretty shady with that hood up,” the city guard joked, but I still sensed the underlying threat in his tone. 

“I wanted to be as seductively revealing as you,” I answered him. Almost every inch of him was covered in metal and leather.

The guard laughed more freely. I had slightly shifted my tone and accent so as not to be recognised. The other guard, far less easily humoured, sighed in exasperation.

After several short verbal exchanges, the guards opened the main gate just wide enough for the pair of us to slip through.

 

“Do I have to go back right now? What if she hurts me? Can’t I wait till she’s dead?” Aventus said, getting more and more visibly nervous. I did not know whether to regard the boy as brave in certain aspects, having no qualm over what was about to transpire, or a miniature sociopath. Regardless, I did sympathise with the child. I had to find a way of returning him without accidentally implicating him of murder. I also did not want to leave him alone with that woman for any extended periods of time. I did not trust what she would do. Her quiet mutterings about body bags was beginning to haunt me.

“I will return you now, and you will be with the other children when she is dispatched. They must be able to witness that you are not directly responsible. You do not want people to believe you are the murderer, only returning to the orphanage for revenge. I will use a bow and arrow.” I could hardly believe the words coming out of my mouth. “I doubt any of you would be able to hold one up, let alone aim and draw it. I’m afraid I can’t eliminate any rumours of you being associated with an assassin, especially as your display in Windhelm garnered such attention, but you won't be held responsible. There shouldn’t be any obvious evidence and you’re a minor. Unless it is clear that you committed a crime you’ll be left alone.”

“Thank you,” he said as he hugged my torso. I awkwardly patted him on the head, unsure of how to respond to his display of affection.

“Listen to me,” I said. “Once you are back in the orphanage, I will disappear for a short while to get some equipment. Until then, just pretend that living alone was too difficult and dangerous. After everything is done, never ever mention that you were even related to her death. Do you understand me?” He nodded profusely and began to walk ahead, but stopped when he saw I was not following.

“You cannot be seen with me. Now, go,” I commanded before leaping over the railings and down onto the lower deck of the city.

I darted back along a narrow path and made my way home to Honeyside. My housecarl greeted me with some degree of confusion, asking if there was anything I needed, but I simply responded with a few standard answers and continued on with my business. I grabbed my bow, a beautiful piece of simple craftsmanship, and several iron arrows. I left through the rear window, not wanting Iona to see what I had taken. Fortunately, she was quite used to my strange behaviour and would not have considered my exit out of the ordinary.

I found myself caught in a curious display of warped heroics and courteousness. I had made a verbal promise with a child. I wanted to ‘save’ the children, end countless more years of needless suffering, but perhaps I just didn’t want to acknowledge that I could be wrong about the entire situation. I did not know which was the lesser of two evils, leaving the boy to fate or intervening in that fate, but I had to make a choice and live with the consequences.

I returned to the lower decks and navigated my way towards the orphanage. I paused, the sound of a door closing and approaching footsteps from around the corner sparked my nerves. They would see me before I could run back down the path and hide.

Out of desperation, I quickly sat on the edge of the deck and slid into the frigid water, grimacing as I considered what could have been thrown into it. I tried to be as quiet as possible, not wanting the water to protest enough at the disruption that people became curious, but in doing so my arms grazed along the edge of the wood. I gritted my teeth and repressed a groan as the entire length of my arm throbbed with pain.

Seeing as I was already in the water, as pleasant as that was, I decided to use it to my advantage. I swam under the deck, pulling myself forward using the support beams, and continued towards Honorhall.

 

After pulling myself from the river, I rang out my clothes as best I could. I did not want to be hampered down by all the excess water weight, or have my position exposed due to the constant patter of dripping. I contemplated using a fire spell, but other than potentially attracting attention I was more likely to set myself alight. That would certainly get me out of any promises, though.

I peered through a window, watching as Grelod the Kind moved around the room like an approaching storm. Aventus stood near the corner, glancing about warily, away from the other children who seemed just as nervous. Initially, I regarded her as a strict headmistress, but before me she was transforming into a grotesque monster that had to be eradicated.

I unlocked the back door and crept into the hallway, her voice growing louder as I approached. I couldn’t understand what she was saying, and I didn't care. All that mattered was if someone tried to leave the room, because then they would see me. It would have been easier to go when the household was sleeping, but I needed witnesses to see that Aventus was innocent.

I crawled forward, keeping in a crouch and holding my bow carefully so that it did not collide with anything. I watched for the boards that would creak, and moved until I could peer around the door frame. I twisted my torso away and drew my bow before turning back and holding it in position. I didn’t have long before my strength would fail.

She was just out of my line of sight, but I couldn’t risk shifting position to get a better angle. Her assistant kept moving between several rooms, so I was limited with options.

Sweat started to bead on my forehead, but in the last moments she moved into sight. I held on for a second longer, just long enough to get the perfect shot, and released the arrow. She wasn’t a skittish dear or a rampaging bear, and so the arrow lodged cleanly and easily through her skull. I sprang back and darted for the door before her frail body could slump onto the floor. The children screamed in initial fright, but just as I was passing the threshold I was surprised by their following response. Realising they were not in danger, and comforted by Aventus who cried in joy that justice had been served, they began to rejoice. The assistant, however, continued to shriek and scream.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to begin posting this story on AO3. Originally on FF.net, this is a re-edited and newer version. 
> 
> This story is mostly canon-compliant.


End file.
